


Blue Sweater and Chocolate-chunk Cookies

by issabella



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issabella/pseuds/issabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has a crush on the blue eyed barista at the coffee-shop, but it looks like – duo to  his non existent flirting techniques - he doesn't stand a chance. Or does he? Maybe the right outfit will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sweater and Chocolate-chunk Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy fic inspired by the new GQ photo-shoot of Michael Fassbender wearing that blue sweater that keeps creeping up his lovely waist.
> 
> Betad by the lovely [Lonelyparts](../../../users/lonelyparts/pseuds/lonelyparts), who steered that fic clear of my mistakes again.

Erik wandered aimlessly through the store, sometimes stopping to touch one of the shirts or sweaters on the clothes racks, checking the fabric. Then something caught his attention. He stopped in front of a shelf that displayed sweaters in colours he usually didn't favour. Several shades of green and underneath them, one last sweater in bright turquoise. 

 

He stared at it, while he absently rubbed the soft fabric between his thumb and fingers. It felt soft and smooth at the same time and the colour - really not something he usually wore, but he wanted it. It seemed perfect to drown in. He frowned. Weird thought there. But he could see himself wearing the sweater and just feeling like it belonged to him. He checked the size and gritted his teeth. It was a tad small, but after a thorough search and glowering at the shop attendant, it still looked like it was the only one available in that colour. 

 

Erik bought it anyway. He felt like he really needed it.

 

After that purchase he really couldn't take any more shopping and headed back home - though he couldn't help taking his usual little detour, that would take him to his favourite coffee-shop where he would buy himself a latte, drinking in the smile of the barista as he handed him the cup. And then he would just sit there at a small table, staring longingly at said barista, as the guy smiled at all the other customers as well, not taking any special notice of Erik it seemed. And every time he decided now was the day he would get up and talk to him, Erik only ended up staring at the blue eyes, drowning in their depths - and stammering out an order for a chocolate-chunk cookie.

 

xx

 

Usually Erik started Saturday morning with a run. But it was raining heavily so he determined to postpone the exercise until the afternoon or evening, hoping for better weather. With nothing to do he headed out for breakfast. The coffee-shop had just opened as he entered, and inwardly Erik shook his head, that he hadn't even bothered to think if it would be open early on the weekend – or if the blue-eyed barista would be even working today. Erik was teetering at the entrance, wondering what to do if he wasn't here. His whole reason for coming would be nullified. He could have had a cup of coffee at home too, without having to brave the wet.

 

“Good morning!” Bright smile on red lips, blue eyes capturing Erik's gaze. Erik felt his heart-rate pick up, as if he were out for a run after all. He stuck his dripping umbrella into the umbrella-stand before, pulled like a magnet, he walked straight to the counter. “Morning” He stared, realised there was no queue like usual, that made it possible for him to just stand there and watch the man work. “Ah..a – a, one latte please.” Erik stammered, cursing inwardly. No-one would guess that he was a lawyer and supposedly good with words. 

 

The barista didn't seem to mind, but he kept smiling as he worked on Erik's order. “Do you want a chocolate-chunk cookie with that?”

 

The question startled Erik. “What? No – no thank you, that's all.” Erik didn't even try to think of something witty or charming to say to the guy. It was a lost cause. Without the usual hustle and bustle going on around the counter, he managed to get a proper look at the guy's name tag. It said _Charles_. It felt like a small victory, finally having a name to go with the face that dictated Erik's day-dreams.

He paid, collected his coffee and slunk away to a table close by, from which he hopefully would have a good view. He hung his jacket over the backrest of the chair and dug the book he brought along, out of one of its pockets. It seemed the best excuse to sit and stay for a while. He positioned himself, so that he could look over the edge of the book at the counter and pretended to read, while watching Charles put a fresh batch of pastries into the glass case.

 

Suddenly Charles looked up, his gaze fixing on Erik. Quickly Erik averted his gaze to the book. Consciously he shifted in his seat and with his free hand pulled the hem of his new turquoise sweater down. It really was a bit too small, what led to a tendency of it creeping up his waist again and again. But the fabric felt soft and warm against his skin and he enjoyed looking down at himself and seeing the comforting bright colour.

 

He was halfway through reading a page of his book, without even comprehending what he was reading, when he suddenly realised ' _Why did he ask me if I wanted a chocolate-chunk cookie? Did he take notice of me?'_

 

Erik looked up. Another customer had walked in, but she was ordering a coffee to go. It gave Erik an opportunity to watch Charles. He tried to replay the little sequence in his mind, when Charles had asked him, if he wanted that cookie along with his order, even if it meant reliving his own embarrassment. He hadn't asked Erik if he wanted just anything, but specifically if he wanted a chocolate-chip cookie. Erik's default order whenever he tried to strike up a conversation with the barista – Charles. You wouldn't do that, if you didn't know the person always ordered that, right? So he remembered. Erik sat up a little straighter. But what if what Charles remembered was simply the weird stammering guy that always drifted over to order a chocolate-chunk cookie after he'd drink half of his coffee? Erik slumped back down. Right.

 

After the customer left, Charles busied himself with the daily specials blackboard, mounted on the wall behind the counter. He got a sponge to wipe it clean and went to what must me a small utility-cabinet off on one side. Yet he returned with a frown on his face and headed for the kitchen area behind the counter. 

 

“Sean...”

 

“Sandwiches will be ready soon!” The guy's voice carried over to where Erik sat.

 

“It's not that. But where is the ladder?”

 

“Oh, the cute girl from the book-store across the street borrowed that yesterday. I guess she didn't bring it back yet.”

 

Charles sighed. “Okay.” He walked over to the door and looked out into the rainy street, then headed back. “The book-store is still closed. If she doesn't bring the ladder back once they open, you'll head over there and fetch it.”

 

“Sure!” The hidden Sean sounded rather chipper at the prospect.

 

“Even if it is still raining.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“And you'll come right back.”

 

“Oh, come on!” Now there was a decent amount of complaining to be heard in his voice. Apparently Erik wasn't the only one struggling with the opportunities for romancing. Erik shook his head. What he was doing probably didn't even count as romancing. Ordering coffee and chocolate-chunk cookies probably was considered just that. Nothing romantic about it – unless he would order it for Charles, maybe then?

Now if he happened to have a ladder on him that he could offer to Charles, that might have led to something. Erik wanted to bang his head against the table at the pathetic, foolish thought but instead watched Charles drag a high stool behind the bar and climb that in substitute of a ladder. He started wiping the blackboard clean, only to find that he couldn't reach quite high enough.

 

Erik stared.

 

He was taller than Charles.

 

His heartbeat started to quicken. Now was his chance to be noticed as something other than just the guy who ordered an afterthought chocolate-chunk cookie with his coffee. Quickly Erik got up, nearly making his chair tip over, and hurried over to the counter.

 

Charles, who had heard him, looked back and down at him. His smile had something definitely cheeky about it, Erik thought. “Did you have second thoughts about that chocolate-chunk cookie, or anything else I can help you with?”

 

For a moment, Erik wished he hadn't gotten up from his chair after all. “No...” Why did Charles have to say what he had wanted to say first? “I just – I – maybe I can help you?”

 

Charles looked puzzled and climbed off the chair.

 

Erik felt awkward. “I mean, I noticed...” He gestured to the blackboard. “I think I could get to the spots you missed, since I'm a bit taller.” _'Yes, great, point out to him that he is small.'_ He guessed that this was called justice for the times he'd made people uncomfortable when questioning them on the job. “Not that I think you are small, you are...” ' _perfect'_ “not.”

 

Instead of dismissing the weird stammering customer Charles actually smiled – amused. “Well, since you are offering, that would be nice.” And he waved for Erik to come round the counter and Erik went, half dazed. He couldn't believe his act of chivalry was actually working. He suddenly felt like this was breaking the ice, he might be able to say anything he wanted to Charles now. “Though maybe afterwards I'll take that chocolate-chunk cookie.” He climbed up the stool and Charles handed him the sponge.

 

“Know what, you'll get that for free- for your help.” 

 

Erik smiled down at Charles. Okay, maybe not everything could be said just yet– but it was a start! He wiped the last smudges of chalk from the blackboard, stretching to reach the edges. Erik felt the hem of his turquoise sweater creep up his waist, baring his belly. Instinctively he pulled it down with his free hand. 

 

There was a disappointed 'aw' coming from under him. 

 

Erik looked down. Charles had stepped closer, looking up. “I like your sweater.” 

 

Self-consciously Erik let go of the hem. “Oh... thank you. I liked the colour. It reminded me...”

 

“Of the ocean?”

 

“Your eyes.” Fuck, had he really just said that? From ordering chocolate-chunk cookies to basically declaring 'I am inspired by your eyes when buying my wardrobe pieces' – oh god - that must be the creepiest thing anyone had ever said when flirting.

 

Charles looked startled, surprised – not scared or shocked though. Maybe not all was lost, if only Erik could apologise and tone it down again. “Ah – that, I didn't mean it like... – do you want me to write something on the board, since I'm up here already?”

 

“...right...yes, please. That is, can you draw? I wanted to make a border of leaves, nuts and squirrels, something cheerful, in contrast to the weather outside.”

 

“Squirrels?” Erik was doubtful he could manage those.

 

“Just some leaves at the top then? I can do the rest.”

 

“Okay...” Erik turned to the board and stared at it. He had to give it a moment's thought to really come up with what leaves looked like. The first strokes were tentative, but soon he got bolder in drawing some maple-leaves which, he thought, were quite recognizable. And he guessed they passed muster, as there was a pleased humming sound coming from below where Charles stood.

 

His sweater had started creeping up again too, though he decided it was no use and he would adjust it once he got down again. 

 

“So can I assume the chocolate-chunk cookies are not the only reason you come here so often, but also because of me?”

 

The statement totally took Erik by surprise. He turned on the small stool he was standing on, missed a step and suddenly the world toppled forward. 

 

“Watch out!”

 

 

The next thing Erik knew he was on the floor, a very soft floor. For a moment he thought it must be raining inside by the rushing sound he heard, until he realised it was only the blood rushing through his ears. Erik raised his head. He looked down into a worried face, blue eyes looking at him from really close. 

He had fallen off the stool and landed right on top of Charles...

 

He could feel strong arms around him and warm hands resting on the bare small of his back. The sweater must have gotten totally askew around his waist.

 

Charles voice sounded slightly shaky. “I've got you, I've got you...”

 

...or Charles had caught him?

 

Erik didn't really want to move, he just shifted, so he could brace himself on one arm. “Yes.” Erik's voice cracked. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes...” It took Erik a moment to realise he should probably make sure the same was true for the man responsible for that.“You?” He touched his fingers to Charles' head, then carefully moved them along his skull, searching for any bumps or worse. But all he could asses was that Charles' wavy brown hair felt very soft to touch.

 

Charles gave a little chuckle. “I feel like I got swept right off my feet.”

 

Erik's eyes widened but then slowly he smiled. “It was not my intention to be so – forward, but I totally fell for you...”

 

Charles' lips twitched and his eyes crinkled up. 

 

“Not now – I mean, not just now. Actually every time I asked for a chocolate-chunk cookie I wanted to – talk to you. ”

 

“Oh. That is... every time you come here? You always come up to the counter when you've half finished with your coffee to get one.”

 

“You remember? I mean I thought you wouldn't even remember me.”

 

Charles looked surprised, but then smiled. “Oh I do remember you, though I still don't know your name.”

 

“Erik, it's Erik Lehnsherr.”

 

“Nice to make your acquaintance Erik, I'm...”

 

“Charles. Sorry, I...”

 

“Can you read minds?”

 

“No, just name-tags.”

 

Charles laughed and the sound vibrated through Erik's body, making him feel rather giddy and daring. “Charles... may I do something that I thought about doing a lot.”

 

“Now what would that be?”

 

Erik moved his head closer, observing Charles' eyes that were fixed on him, showing nothing but curiosity. “Kiss you while I look into your eyes.”

 

There was a little sigh coming from Charles as his lips parted and Erik could feel the warmth of his breath brushing against his own lips. He felt Charles' hold on him tighten. “Please do.”

 

Their mouths met. The kiss was slow and though after some time Charles' eyes drifted shut Erik didn't mind. It was perfect. 

 

Charles' hands were warm, sliding up his back, under his sweater. 

 

Suddenly there was the sound of someone coughing coming from somewhere above them. Startled they looked up. There was a young woman peering over the counter. “I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I really would like a coffee.”

 

 


End file.
